Fairies' Dust
by HanakoAnimeaddict
Summary: Sequel to Pixie Dust! Discontinued!
1. Prologue

Abyss: The sequel to Pixie Dust!

Title: Fairies' Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summary: Ichigo was hunted by all the boys, and still is. What happens to piss Ulquiorra off?

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON, Twilight bashing

* * *

_"We should start, unless you want to be stuck in here forever."_

_Ichigo groans at both thoughts, but then decides that this might be better than asking Ulquiorra if he loves him._

_Slowly, the strawberry presses his lips gingerly on the unsuspecting Ulquiorra. The shocked teen soon takes the initiative and pulls Ichigo closer for the warmth of his body, and more._

_Ulquiorra loved the feeling of Ichigo's body rubbing against his own; the feeling was indescribable. Ulquiorra starts to undress the orange-haired teen, and pulls off his clothes. About halfway through, Ichigo stops Ulquiorra and starts undressing the pale teen himself._

_The pants and boxers (who knew?!) revealed a semi-aroused member. Ichigo gulped but tried to arouse the stoic teen even more. Ulquiorra groaned lowly at the feeling of Ichigo _stoking _his cock; it was heavenly to him._

_The member was very hard by the time Ulquiorra took control. He started to pump the strawberry's member and Ichigo couldn't help but to moan in pleasure._

_"Mm…harder Ulquiorra."_

_Schiffer complied, jerking hard on Ichigo. He screamed as he slowly crept near the edge. Ulquiorra became more mischievous as he started to lick the tip of Ichigo's dick. Ichigo moaned, and Ulquiorra responded by slowly deep throating the member. He grabbed the chocolate near him, put it on Kurosaki's hard, and sucked on it many times before releasing it. By then, Ichigo was drunk with pleasure—he wanted to come, but couldn't._

_"Please make me come Ulquiorra!" Ichigo wailed._

_Grimmjow was right behind the door and heard everything that was going on. The sounds in there were making him so hot that he wanted to enter, but he restricted himself, choosing to listen in and imagine what was happening._

At least I left them the right tools.

_Ulquiorra was going to prepare Ichigo, but he was stopped by said person. "You are going to use lube!" Ichigo commanded._

_Ulquiorra sighed, and stood up to look for such a thing. He had an idea of where to search, and he was right (shockingly). Schiffer got some and got it on his fingers. He pushes one finger in and Ichigo feels some discomfort. A second and third finger shortly follows and Ichigo screams in pain. Ulquiorra searches for that one spot that will make Ichigo feel intense pleasure and smirks when the strawberry cries out in surprise._

I found it.

_Ulquiorra keeps hitting the spot until Ichigo is certain he will come in seconds; that's when the pale adolescent pulls his fingers out and starts to position himself over the trembling Kurosaki._

_Ulquiorra shoved Ichigo roughly into the bed, and enters when Ichigo is about to yell angrily. The tightness was so good to Ichigo that he couldn't help but groan and hiss as Ichigo told him to stop._

_Ichigo was in a hell of pain, the huge member in him. "Ulquiorra, stop," he whispered, the pain too much for him. Ulquiorra was still for a minute—where Ichigo got somewhat comfortable—but started to move slowly. He hissed angrily. "I thought I told you to—." Ichigo stopped when he felt Ulquiorra hit his prostate._

_Ulquiorra aimed there, making certain that Ichigo's prostate was hit dead on over and over again. Ichigo cried out, before cumming with a short scream._

_"Ulquiorra!"_

_Schiffer thrust in a few more times, and then came with a shuddering groan. He pulled out and curled up with Ichigo. "Goodnight strawberry."_

_Ichigo sleepily glared at Ulquiorra, but fell asleep within seconds. Ulquiorra chuckled before letting sleep overcome him._

* * *

Abyss: I just reposted my lemon. That's why it's posted with chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 1

Abyss: Twilight is bashed!

Title: Fairies' Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summary: Ichigo was hunted by all the boys, and still is. What happens to piss Ulquiorra off?

Warning: Yaoi, LIME (my last and only lime for them—too lazy to do lemon), Twilight bashing, there is a side pairing (hentai) but not now.

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo managed to finish their project—god knows how—when Ichigo and Ulquiorra were called upon to present.

_Twilight is trash! I don't want to endorse the trashy product._

Forced to say good things about the book—which was nearly enough to get Ulquiorra to commit suicide—the teens were practically brain dead by the end of their ten minute presentation—and no one except themselves know how they got it to ten minutes.

The two left the very bare classroom, and made their way to Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's house.

"Ulquiorra," Ichigo murmured when they entered his room. "What are you doing?" He gasped when Ulquiorra made his way to undress the flushing teen.

Ulquiorra gave no response and just continued his ministrations to the naked Ichigo.

"Ulquiorra!" Ichigo gasped when the pale man made his way to the somewhat hard erection. "Not fair," he whined. "You still have your clothes on."

"Too bad."

Ulquiorra never let up on his teasing, and Ichigo knew he would come soon. Just as he was about to come, Ulquiorra stopped.

"What—?" Ulquiorra silenced him with a chaste kiss.

Ichigo started to moan when Ulquiorra started to pry open the tight opening that was his ass (1). The lube covered fingers started to move inside of Ichigo and he hissed in pain until Ulquiorra found the very special gland that belonged to Ichigo.

"Ulqui~sama!" Ulquiorra had a small smirk on his face—he taught his Ichigo well.

"What is it Ichigo?"

His ears went red as he heard the tone Ulquiorra used. It was special because Ulquiorra only used it with him.

It didn't take them long to climax, especially for Ulquiorra. The wanton noise _his _Ichigo made had him climaxing at record speed.

"Ulquiorra?"

"Yes?" His tone changed from a dominant partner to a caring lover.

"I should go."

"You should."

Ichigo stood up and left the room, but not before kissing the unsuspecting adolescent.

"Good bye, Ulquiorra."

Schiffer sat there as a dumb idiot before standing up to shower. He had to clean himself up after their last activity, didn't he?

* * *

Abyss: Last lemon/lime I'll do for this pairing in this story, though there will be another lemon. I will die from that one!

(1) They only did it once—check the prologue—so it's bound to hurt, especially a week after!

Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

Abyss: Okay, chapter two! MEOW~

Title: Fairies' Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summary: Ichigo was hunted by all the boys, and still is. What happens to piss Ulquiorra off?

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), Twilight bashing, there is a side pairing (hentai) but not now.

* * *

Ulquiorra couldn't stand the looks Ichigo got from almost everyone. Luckily for him, Orihime stopped looking at Ichigo, but ended up looking at someone else.

And we all know who that is, right? Right? Okay, maybe you don't know, but I do. But you'll figure it out soon, I hope.

Grimmjow was bragging about some random thing while Ulquiorra and Ichigo were "working on homework" when Orihime overheard. She walked towards him and listened to his rambling, which was originally for his friends.

"Grimmjow, where's Ichigo and Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow was left in an uncomfortable situation. A part of him knew that he was **_not _**supposed to tell anyone about their "meeting", but on the other hand, he wanted to ruin Ulquiorra's life for once.

Grimmjow went through the pros and cons of each choice. Let's do choice one with him.

Pros:

He doesn't get murdered by Ulquiorra and/or Ichigo (major plus for him.)

That's all he could think of. Now we have him doing the cons.

Cons:

No life-ruining (which he really needs.)

Ulquiorra keeps ranting to him about how everyone _looks _at Ichigo (if someone knew they were together, it would stop!)

Now he goes and looks at option two.

Pros:

Lives get ruined (Ichigo and Ulquiorra's.)

Ulquiorra won't complain and stops being jealous.

He impresses her.

_Where in the fucking hells did that come from?! _He thought angrily.

Cons:

He dies. Plain and simple, yet true.

So what does he choose? (1)

* * *

Ulquiorra and Ichigo were busy after they did their homework (they actually did their homework perverts!) Both had some excuse or another to leave the seclude classroom—would they do it in there?

"I have to…uh…clean my room! BYE!"

Ichigo ran out of there before Ulquiorra could say anything.

_I'll have to confront him tomorrow._

* * *

Abyss: Heh heh heh. I left Grimmy's choice undecided.

(1) I'll listen to your opinions.

Choice 1

Or

Choice 2

Please review!


	4. Chapter 3

Abyss: Yeah! GrimmUlqui FTW! That really doesn't explain this, does it? My muse forced me to write another lemon for Ulqui and strawberry! But, I denied them 'cause I'm too lazy!

Title: Fairies' Dust

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

Summary: Ichigo was hunted by all the boys, and still is. What happens to piss Ulquiorra off?

Warning: Yaoi, LEMON (not in this chapter), Twilight bashing, there is a side pairing (hentai) but not now.

* * *

Ulquiorra stalked—literally stalked—Ichigo to his house. There, Ichigo's father let him in, and he made his way to Ichigo's room. Schiffer pulled the strawberry close, and released his possessive side.

He pinned the strawberry to the bed, and instantaneously raped him. It would've been rape if Ichigo didn't consent to it after…

Grimmjow snarled at the voices in his head. And to make it worse, someone was playing the very annoying song by the Black Eyed Peas, My Humps. Man, it was making him horny for some action.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?"

He glared at her, but it softened a little when he saw the hurt on her face. "No, not really."

She stared at him harder, but decided to let up on the questioning. "Do you want to come with me?" Her voice was barely audible as she really liked him.

"No, I have _something _else to do." He smirked as he turned away from her. While the first choice was more fun, it left him with nothing to do. So, he did what he could, and decided that ruining a few lives in exchange for his life would be more fun.

It would start out as a rumor, he decided, and then the rest of the student body could finish what he started—if there was one thing he knew about these idiots, it was that they couldn't resist gossiping, especially when it had to do with one of the "hottest" guys in school.

"Hm… Who would be the best person to start these rumors?" He paced, thinking on all the options that he could exploit, but ended up telling the first person he bumped into.

"Well, if all else fails, I could just tell everyone." He chuckled as another thought passed through his head—telling more people would be fun, and it would so be worth it if Ulquiorra was pissed.

It was then he noticed that he was trying to help the guy. "Why the hell would I _want _to help that ass?"

As he continued to mull over that, he walked home. _It would be a headache_, he decided, _to continue thinking about him_.

"As long as I don't have to hear about that damn strawberry, I'm good."

Entering the house, he realized that Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he…? Maybe he went to tell everyone that he's dating Ichigo." He laughed at that—he would never admit he was dating Ichigo. "Probably went to fuck the kid."

* * *

Abyss: Wow…never updated for a long time. Probably will finish soon-ish? Maybe around the end of July…


	5. Very Short AN

**Due to a lack of interest in this fandom, lack of interest in this fanfiction in particular and the loss of the fanfiction's document (which happened when the computer broke), I have decided to discontinue Fairies' Dust. I, however, will keep this fic up since people seemed to like this fic in particular. I may come back to work on other fanfictions in the Bleach fandom (however, that is unlikely), but this one will never be worked on.**

**Sorry if this disappoints some of you. I hope you guys liked this, and goodbye for the last time(?).**


End file.
